iAm Married To You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam and Freddie are paired up for the health project but before they can start the project, they have so say "I do" and go through an adventure of that love can last. So cheesy that it's cheesier than cheese it's self. Completely Seddie  Caution M
1. More Awkward than This

Sam

…..

I feel Freddie's arms wrap around my torso and I roll my eyes in disgust. I want to murder someone. I look around the school gym. This is what happens when the art teacher looses her room and takes the health room. I look at Carly with Glenn Rockwell as her partner. I could tell she was eyeing Nina Barret with Adam as her partner.

" Now guys. Your gonna make a fist with your left hand with your thumb side against your lady's abdomen, the midline slightly above the naval, well below the tip of the xiphoid." Mr. Zemen says. Mr. Zemen is the school health teacher. Getting to the balding stage of his life, dresses like our gym couch and hates horny teenagers more than anything in the world. He has always been on my top three teachers I hate list. I feel Freddie move his head to see what he's doing as he stands behind me. I hate this so much. Mr. Zemen had partnered Freddie and I together because of my attendancy to annoy Freddie.

" You are going to grasp the fist with your right hand, you are going to press into your lady's abdomen with a quick upwards thrust. Now, I don't want you guys trying it until I get to you." Mr. Z says. I stand there with Freddie's arms around me just waiting for Mr. Z to come.

" I hate you." I say to Freddie in a low voice.

" Hate you too Puckett." He says back in a low voice.

" Okay Benson. Show me your skills." I roll my eyes. I feel Freddie's thrusts into my abdomen, slightly above my naval, below the tip of my xiphoid. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I remembered that. Freddie's hands let go of my body and I feel relieved.

" Now let's do some mouth to mouth resuscitation." Mr. Z says. My eyes grow big.

" Mr. Z. There is no way I am letting his mouth come near to mine." I say to Mr. Z as he passes us.

" Does he have herpes? Does he have syphilis?" He asks back.

" No." I reply.

" Then your mouth, is going to be with, his."

" But I think I'm gonna puke."

" Then puke on him." He says. He walks away from Freddie and I. " Ladies. Get on your back's on the ground and make sure your knees are bent."

I groan. I don't want this. I don't want to do this but I have to. I get down on my back and bend my knees.

" Men. Kneel down to your ladies and listen to me. With your middle and pointer finger, title her head up." Freddie's fingers take my chin and lift it up. " Then with your two fingers, you will check her pulse on her neck." His fingers place them selves on my neck. " Take the CPR mask from the package kit and place the mask over her face. You cup her chin and press her nose while giving her three breathes. I just want you guys for right now to just put the mask aside and pinch her nose and cup her chin to understand what you will be doing." I sigh and Freddie leans his head down to pinch my nose while cupping my cheek. His eyes were looking deep into mine.

" What are you looking at?" I ask in my weird nostril voice.

" Nothing." He says chuckling. I blush a bit. Why the hell am I blushing?

" Now put the mask over your partner and give them three breaths. Afterwards you will give them thirty push downs in the middle of their chest but we're not going to do that. Just the breathes." Mr. Z says. Freddie puts the mask on my face. It's like a condom but for my face. Should I pull that joke on him? No.

" It's like a condom for her face." I hear Gibby say. Oh Gibby. I feel so sorry for Andrea Wood.

" No Gibby! It's a mask! Not a condom!" Mr. Z yells. " Now. Give your partners three breathes while pinching her nose and cupping her cheek." I start to hesitate as I see Freddie's head lean down to mine. I close my eyes so I don't have to make this worse as it is. I feel his lips through the plastic. My brain plays some sex scene in my brain. Hot and steamy with, Freddie on top of me? It too perfect like it was a scene from a movie. I start to gasp in the scene that only means one thing, orgasm. I see my self coming to my high point. Oh no. I push Freddie off of me, completely stopping the scene in my head. I sit up and rip the mask off my face. I breath heavily. I look over to Freddie who was lying next to me. He was catching his breath.

" What is wrong with you? I gave you one breath and you spazz out?" Freddie asks. I turn my eyes away from him and see everyone looking at me.

" None of you business!" I yell at them.

" What is wrong?" Freddie asks sit up and moving next to me.

" It felt like you we're kissing me." I say in a light voice, going into the fetal position.

" There is a difference between a kiss and mouth to mouth resuscitation Sam." Freddie says lightly near to my face.

" Just, don't kiss me." The bell rings, echoing the gym. I stand up and grab my backpack, running out of the gym.

Freddie

…

I grab my backpack and follow Sam out of the gym to her locker for dismissal. I look at Carly's locker and she isn't there.

I come to Sam and lean against the locker next to her's.

" Care to explain to me what happened?" I ask. Sam slams her locker shut. She looks at me.

" It's none of your business. Trust me. Don't get too caught up in it."

" Did you picture us two having steamy sex with you on top of me?" I ask. Sam looks at me questionably.

" Yeah but, the other way around. Meaning by, you we're on top, of me." Sam replies. " Why did you?"

" No." I say. I was totally lying. The same thing happened to me. I expect her to punch me but she does not.

" And I thought it couldn't get any more awkward than this." Sam says.

" Yeah."

The second bell rings announcing dismissal. Sam walks around me leading her way out.


	2. The Boyfriend Shirt

Freddie

…..

I walk into Health class dreading the class. It's pretty self explanatory if you learn how to revive someone that today we're gonna start the basics of safe sex along with the STD thing. Your usual AIDS, herpes, syphilis and others I just don't know the name of.

" Hey Sam." I say taking a seat next to her as I usually do. I could tell she playing the 'I didn't see you so I'm not gonna talk to you' card.

" Hello Sam." I say. She turns her head to me.

" Dork." She snickers.

" Demon to you." I snicker back. Mr. Zemen comes in at his cue like every other health class.

" Hello misfits." He says in an angry voice.

" Hi Mr. Zemen." I say with everyone else in the class. He had his back to us and began to write on the blackboard. I see him in bold words, 'Safe Sex". Bonus points for knowing what was going to happen today. He turns back to us and slams his hands on the desk in front of him.

" Okay delinquents." He says in a stern voice. Ooo, a new word. " I don't want to get into this but here is the basics. You have sex, you don't use condom, you either end up pregnant or with a STD. No wants it and there are ways to prevent it. It's called chastity! No sex until married! You will have a better percent chance of having a greater life." Mr. Z had made his way to sitting in his chair with his feet on the table. For a health teacher he has to stop dressing like Mr. Garrison the school gym teacher. Who still wears knee high socks?

" Do the smart thing and now what not to do now and what to do later in life. Like, drugs. Bad to do now because it will cause brain cell damage but when your a bit older and out of college, it's okay." He adds. Did Mr. Zemen just say that it's okay to do drugs?

" Now," Mr. Zemen says pulling a box out. " Men take a condom. If your man enough to take one, you'll get an A on this half of the class, you don't, I'll call your parents stating your no longer a virgin." He adds. I don't want that happening. My mom would flip even though I am a total virgin but their are no chances in the Benson household. I take a condom from the box. No, two condoms. I take a seat back down. Sam glances at me.

" You took two?" Sam asks.

" You never know." I say coming back strong.

" Now ladies," Mr. Zemen says. Sam looks up at him. " Take a cucumber from this box in my left hand and take a condom from my right." I watch Sam get up with Carly and the other girls. She takes a seat back down.

" Put the condom on the cucumber. If it rips that means you'll end up pregnant in the near future. You don't rip it, your my favorite student." He says. I look over to Sam who I could tell knew what she was doing.

" How do you know how to…" I say.

" Your not the only one with protective mother Benson." Sam says turning her head to me. " She might not show it but she is freak when it comes to my well being. Sometimes." She adds.

" Who ripped the condom?" Mr. Zemen then asks. I watch as Annabelle Leeds raises her hand. She looked embarrassed.

" Annabelle," He says.

" Yeah?" Annabelle says.

" Go to the nurses' office." He insists. She gets up and walks out of the room.

" That students is one good example of teen pregnancy. You rip a condom and, well, you know the rest. I hate details." Mr. Z says. I look up at the clock. Please let the day end. Please let the day end. The bell rings. We all get out of our seats.

" Not so fast." Mr. Z says standing up. We all plop back down in our seats. " Tomorrow, we're starting the next course. I hope you're ready." He says sternly. He was giving us a death glare. I gulped causing a lump in my throat.

" Dismiss." He says finally. With pleasure.

-0-

Carly

….

" What has gotten into Mr. Zemen?" I ask as we enter my house.

" I think it's because his wife recently left him." Sam replies. Freddie and I look at her.

" It's going all around the school." Sam argues. I roll my eyes to Spencer's room waiting for him to run out. He does.

" What up teenagers?" He asks.

" Health class." I say.

" Condoms." Sam says.

" Safe sex." Freddie adds.

" You have Mr. Zemen as a teacher?" Spencer asks.

" Yeah." I reply.

" Hehe. Zemen." Spencer chuckles. I watch him make his way to the fridge.

" So what's going on tonight for dinner?" I ask Spencer as I sit in front of the computer.

" We're are going to head over to the art museum to a new exhibit then going to the museum's new cafe." Spencer replies.

" Oooo fancy." I say.

" Yeah, that's why we're leaving in five minutes."

" Five minutes? I have homework."

" You can do your homework there."

" But I should at least learn about art." Spencer comes to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

" When we established you can't draw a bunny, I gave hope on art for you." He says as nicely as he can.

" Okay." I say disappointingly. I watch Spencer runt to his room. I take my bag from the floor and sling it on my shoulder. I turn to Sam and Freddie as they sit on the couch.

" You guys gonna stay here for a while?" I ask.

" I want food." Sam says.

" My mom's a nut case." Freddie says.

" Like I've hadn't heard that one before." I say. Spencer comes popping out of his room.

" Come on Carly." He says opening the door. I walk out the door,

" Am I really that bad at art?" I ask. Spencer stops and tries to think of his next move.

" Let's walk." He says guiding me down the hall.

Sam

…

" Okay." I say pushing my self off the couch. " I'm officially hungry." I say. I make self over to the fridge. I pull it open and find some left over wonton soup. I take off the top and smell it.

" It just needs to be heated." I say to my self. I turn around quickly and slam myself into Freddie causing me to spill the soup down my shirt.

" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Freddie says. My shock face doesn't fade away. I just can't believe it. He takes the soup container from my hand and puts it in the sink.

" Please don't punch me." He begs.

" Just gave me, your shirt." I say calmly.

" Why do you want my shirt?" He asks.

" Cause I'm gonna wear it as you remain shirtless for the rest of the evening." I reply.

" Why don't you take a shirt from Carly's room?"

" Because I'm lazy."

" Fine but I'm only doing this cause I'm not in the mood to tick you off more. Not to mention I have a man-tank on."

" Good cause I'm not in the mood to your flab." I snicker. He pulls off his shit and hands it too me. God, he's not flab, he's muscular.

" Now close your eyes or turn around you nub." I say. I pull of my shirt.

" This is sort of weird that your changing basically in front of me." Freddie says randomly.

" If it was in front of you, you would know that I like my bras lacy." I say putting on his shirt.

" Really?" He says in a happy voice.

" No!" I yell.


	3. The Engagment

Freddie

…

I walk into the health room the next day to see Sam her desk talking to Carly next to her. I take a seat next to Sam.

" Hello Sam." I say. Sam turns her head to me. " Thinking of me with no shirt on?" I add trying to be flirtatious. A level I wanted to try with Sam.

" No. Just thinking of you. Covered, in my puke." She replies smiling. Total burn. I turn my body to look at the black-board.

" Hello class." Mr. Zemen says walking in. Most of us groan and moan. " Shut up you adolescents." I watch him take a piece of chalk and write the aim saying 'Home EC'. I look at everyone who is equally as confused as me.

" I think most people should know the home EC class run by Mrs. Villani here. Home EC covers the basic learnings and preparations for home life. Like caring for a baby, cooking, sewing and all that stuff your parents do that you don't really appreciate." Mr. Z says. " Now, after talking with Mrs. Villani, we're gonna be combining the safe sex and baby portion of health into home EC. Which is now gonna be, Home living." He adds. I squint my eyes at the thought of trying to figure this out.

" Who is your partner Gibson?" Mr. Z asks pointing at him.

" Andrea Wood." Gibby replies.

" Glenn Rockwell,"

" Carly Shay." Glenn says.

" Adam Fitz,"

" Nina Barret." Adam says.

" Warren Mansfield,"

" Wendy Parker." Warren says.

" Danny Grant,"

" Annabelle Leeds." Danny says.

" Conor Foreman,"

" Kiley Cox." Conor replies.

" Ethan Waldorf,"

" Michelle Ray." Ethan replies.

" Tyler Lenard,"

" Olive Levine." Tyler says.

" Freddie Benson," Mr. Z finally says pointing at me.

" Sam Puckett." I reply. I watch him open his desk drawer and pull something out of it.

" Move your self so your next to your partners. Just do it." Mr. Z says. I don't move from my spot next to Sam. I sit there and look at the other's as they move. I look over to Sam. She mouths to me, 'What do you think is going on?'. I mouth back, 'I don't know'. Mr. Z comes to desk to desk slamming something on it. I couldn't see what it is. All I heard was gasps and groaning. He slams the object on my desk and I finally get to see it. It is a ring. Not just any ring. A gold ring with a blue gem. This is not happening. Mr. Zemen comes back to standing at his desk. He scans the room.

" Take your ladies' left hand and repeat after me." He says. I take Sam's left hand and hold it. " With this ring, will you be my wife for a week." He says. My mouth dropped and boys started to complain in a loud voice and all the girls except for Sam and Carly began to squeal their heads off.

" Just do it!" Mr. Z yells. I look back to Sam and see her eyes. I look deep into them, She kept saying under her breath 'No'.

" Sam." I say. " Will you please be my fake wife so we can get an a in this class." I add.

" Well, if you put it like that…..yes but there isn't going to be a honeymoon in this marriage." I slip the ring on her marriage finger.

" The wedding is going to be tomorrow!" Mr. Zemen says proudly. With my hand still holding Sam's. I hold it tightly.

" WHAT?" Sam and I exclaim at the same time.

-0-

Carly

…..

" Fuck!" Sam yells throwing her backpack from my bed to my closet. I take a seat on my love seat. I hear her scream into my pillow. Thank god Freddie had a dentist appointment.

" I'm marrying Freddie! Freddie! The king of dorks! For some dumb-ass class! My dignity!" Sam complains. I see her face plop back into the pillow. She continues to scream. I stand up.

" How do you think I feel?" I yell. Sam picks up her head and looks at me. " I have to be partners with Glenn Rockwell while Adam is with Nina Man-Stealer! How about me? My future husband is going to be out of my grasp before I get to say 'I do'." I continue. I had made my way to my bed. Sitting next to Sam. " And Glenn smells like fish." I say on the verge of tears. I head drops in Sam's lap. Sam starts to stroke my hair.

" Don't worry. Let's just hope this, project, doesn't get the worst of us." Sam says. I sigh.

" Your right." I say.

" Do you want to eat some ice cream?" Sam offers.

" Yes please." I reply.


	4. I hate Bruno Mars

Sam

…..

I walk into school with Carly by my side. I spot all the girls from my health class wearing an all white outfit. I look at Carly. She had done the same thing. I cock my eyebrow at her.

" It's a girl thing." She says. I don't blame her. I sort of went nuts with the white wedding thing as well. I put on a white halter top dress shirt. I threw on a pair of red converse and a gray sweatshirt. I look down at the unholy engagement ring. I moan.

" Hey Carly. Future Ms. Benson." Freddie says coming towards us. I slam my head on my locker door and hit my head on it repeatedly. I then feel my head hitting a text book. I continue.

" Come on Sam. I was only joking around." Freddie says putting his hand on my shoulder, pulling my head away from the text book. The text book falls in my hands. I clutch it. Freddie turns my body to him. He holds my head and rubs his thumb over the center of my forehead.

" Ow." I say in a low voice.

" Yeah, ow." Freddie says chuckling. It was then I noticed he was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and one unholy black blazer. I look down at his feet, gray vans. I drop my head into his chest. I start to sulk.

" She hates this project." I hear Carly say. I feel Freddie's arms hold me.

" It's like I'm on MTV. Engaged and underaged!" I say. " Not to mention we've dressed like a perfect couple! I hate this so much!" I add over-exaggerating.

" Your not engaged for reals." Freddie says reassuring me as he rubs my back. I lift my head and back away from him. The bell rings and we all head to our classes. Later on that day, the eighth bell ringed mentally telling everyone to get to eighth period class. I bump into Freddie where we then walk to the heath room. We enter and see the unholiness that Mr. Z and Mrs. Villani thought would be awesome to do just for the fact we will be 'married' for a whole week. In front of the blackboard was…..it. It something I've only seen at a wedding. That sick twisted floral thing that creates an arch. I want to run away. I try to but Freddie grabs my arm before I could make a run. He guides me to my desk. I take a seat and look up at the aim. 'The Start of something New'. I hate High School Musical! I hit my head on the desk and keep it there.

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I want to marry you._

That horrible tune echoes the room making everyone stop talking. I look up and see Mr. Zemen in his priest outfit. You have got to be shitting me. I hit my head once again on my desk. I sulk again. I feel Freddie's hand rub my back.

" To make this quicker on the lesson. We will be doing this alphabetically by boy's last name. That means your up Benson." I hear Mr. Z say. I pick my head up and get out of my desk. He crosses off Benson from the list of boys on the blackboard. Freddie and I stand under the arch with Mr. Z right besides us.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice,_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I want to marry you._

I hate Bruno Mars.

" Do you Samantha Puckett take Fredward Benson to be your partner for this project as long this week last?" Mr. Z says.

" Sam." I say.

" I'll take that as a yes." He says. " Do you Fredward Benson take Samantha Puckett to be your partner for this project as long this week last?" He adds. Freddie smirks at me.

" I do." Freddie says. I punch him in the arm. I take the gold ring from Mr.Z's hand and slip it on Freddie's marriage finger. Freddie slips off the engagement ring and slips on the gold band with a small little dimond. I could tell it was fake because it felt like those gold rings you got at Chili My Bowl in the princess box. I clutch my hand into a fist and then let my fingers spread out.

" I know pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Benson." Mr. Z says. I groan. Mrs. Benson. Ugh. I don't want to say it out loud.

" Don't kiss the bride." He adds. We both take our seats. I look down at the ring. It was giving me the death glare.

**Your now permanently stuck with him. Fredward Leo Benson. And you, Samantha Benson. A whole week of being stuck next to him. Hand in hand, before you know it…..you will be holding a little Benson in your arms. Just think of it. You and Freddie. Together. Forever. Hahahaha!**

It was a scary horrible voice that I have heard in a horror movie somewhere. I swear the diamond got eyes and stared at me for a good two minutes. The bell rings announcing that the class is over. I look up at the blackboard and see all the names crossed off. I've been staring at the ring for thirty minutes? No way.

" Sam." I hear. I look up and see Freddie. " It's friday. I highly doubt you want to be in school for a whole weekend." I get out of my seat and follow Freddie out of the classroom.

Freddie

….

I open my locker and pull out my books for tonight's homework. I walk my way over to Carly and Sam.

" Hey guys." I say standing next to Sam. Carly starts hitting her head against her locker.

" She hates her partner." Sam says.

" I see." I say. Conor Foreman comes up to us.

" Are you guys going tonight?" He asks, more likely directing it to Sam and I.

" Going to what?" I ask back.

" Tyler Lenard is throwing a 'reception' at his house tonight because his parents are away for the weekend." He says smiling after saying 'reception'.

" Um. I don't really think I'm gonna be going." I say.

" It sounds like fun." Sam says. I look at Sam.

" Sam, we're not going to any 'reception'. You know what's gonna be there?" I say.

" Alcohol, drugs and sex." Conor says smiling. I give him the death glare and he walks away. Sam looks at me.

" I want to party. I want to get down, and just because I'm married to you. It doesn't change a thing." She replies.

" I'm married to Glenn Rockwell!" Carly exclaims. I take a step and take Carly in for a hug.

" It's okay." I say rubbing her back.

" Hey," Glenn says coming up to us. " Hands off my wife." I hear Carly sulk more. Glenn has light brown hair and hazel eyes not to mention he wears glasses. He pulls Carly off me and walks away with her.

" I feel so bad for her." I say.

" I still hate Bruno Mars." Sam says. What?


	5. The Reception

Freddie

…

I look over to my left. Mr. and Mrs. Grant having a hot make out session. I look to my right, students playing a game of strip poker. Look right in front of me. Gibby with no shirt on. Yep, this is the 'reception'. I look at Sam who stands besides me.

" Let's just drink one beer and go home." Sam says. Neither Sam and I bothered to get changed. We make our way to the kitchen. I find the beers still in the box and grab two. I throw one to Sam which she catches. I open the back glass door. Sam walks out and takes a seat on the porch swing. I sit next to her. She looks at me.

" You know you don't have to follow me every where Benson." Sam says to me then taking a sip of the beer. She spits it out and throws it at the wall.

" I know but, since I put that ring on you. I feel like I'm glued to you." I say.

" Well, I am giving you permission Mr. Benson to cheat on me."

" I'd rather not cheat on my wifey."

" Wifey would like you to leave her be."

" Hubby wants to be with wifey." I say putting my arm around her.

" Your attempts of flirting are getting really low." Sam says. She gets up and walks through the door. I get up and follow her into the kitchen. She takes a beer and opens it.

" You just chucked a beer at the wall. Why do you want another one?" I ask.

" This is a different beer." Sam replies. She takes a long sip. " Enjoy your self Mr. Benson." She says before she enters the sea of students raging. I chug down my beer and grab another one. I enter the sea of kids and trying to find Sam.

" Sam!" I exclaim. " Sam!"

" Looks like Ms. Benson wants to play a game of truth or dare." I hear someone say. I come to the dining room with a bunch of people. Sam stood there with her hands on her hips.

" You have a problem?" Sam asks.

" I don't have a problem. I just don't know if you will be able to handle it." Tyler says.

" Why can't I 'handle it'?"

" Cause it's extreme truth or dare." Tyler says forming his two arms into a shape of an X.

" Bring it." Sam says. I stand behind Sam. I watch Wendy whisper into his ear. A grin plastered on his face.

" I dare you, to yes, if Freddie, asks for a kiss, a blow-job and or sex." Tyler says crossing his arms in defeat. Everyone starts 'ooo' at the thought.

" Oh no." I say to my self but, totally awesome of the part of, no. Bad thoughts. I didn't move to see if Sam was grinning or was in shock.

" What happens if I don't want to take this bet?" Sam asks.

" You will be my own little slave for a whole week." Tyler says grinning once again.

" Deal. Now, Tyler, truth….or dare?" Sam says.

" Truth." He says.

" Did you or did you not let Mrs. Villani use you as a dress mannequin for Home EC last semester?" Sam asks. Oh no she didn't. It was a whole rumor going around school for a month. Tyler the footballer being a dress mannequin.

" Dare I say it, but yes. I was a dress mannequin for Mrs. Villani." He replies. Sam turns around and see her smile in victory. Then she notices me making her face drop.

" You were here when they made the bet?" She asks.

" Yep." I say. I walk besides her as we make our way upstairs. I didn't know where she was going.

" A kiss, blow-job or sex." I say out loud. " Interesting." Sam grabs my hand and pulls me into some room. It was dark until she flipped on a switch. It was a little girl's room.

" Is everything okay?" I ask concerningly. She kicks off her sneakers and then takes her sweatshirt seductively. What is going on? But I rather not ask. This might be good. I take off my blazer and kick off my shoes. Sam lies down on the bed and motions her pointer finger from me to her. That's when my hormones started to rage. I get up on to the bed and crawl on top of her.

" I need to tell you something." She says stroking my hair. Oh god.

" Tell me anything." I say smiling. She giggles. I close my eyes and lean in but before I knew it, Sam had flipped me over was now hovering over my face with our lips only two inches apart, holding my arms down.

" One, I don't like this assignment. Not one bit Benson. Two, I know for a fact at one point we might get a sack of flour or ro-bo baby to look after. If we get one. It's gonna be a girl and we're name her Kiley. Three, we're not under any circumstance are we going to become those partners who go all mushy gushy over our 'parent' relationship." Sam says at me angrily, grabbing my shirt and pulling my face to her's. I open my mouth to yell at her but I don't.

" What if I want her to have a middle name?" I ask smiling. Sam opens her mouth for a come back but then stops to think.

" It's, up to you." She says.

" Charlotte. After my grandma." I say.

" Acceptable." Sam says rolling her eyes. She pushes my head back on to the pillow. She gets off the bed and quickly puts on her sweatshirt and sneakers. I just lay there.

" By the way," Sam says then turning her head to me. " You get hard too quickly." I quickly look down at my hard penis poking through my jeans. God I hate her.


	6. Chocolate covered Fries &Big red Buttons

Freddie

…..

I walk into Health class taking my seat next to Sam. She fiddles with her hair as I sit down.

" You shouldn't play with your hair." I say taking the strand of hair from her grasp. " You'll go bald." I add.

" When did you turn into the wife?" Sam shoots back at me.

" Since your the exact replica of a fat lazy husband." I say. Sam slaps my cheek really hard.

" Dude!" I yell at her. I grab her hands and Sam starts to squirm. She pulls my hair and I pull her's.

" Bensons!" Mr. Z yells. Sam and I stop to turn our heads to him. " Release!" I let go of Sam's hair, as she as mine.

" All the girls go to Mrs. Villani's room." Mr.Z says. All the girls leave the room. Mr. Z shuts the door and looks at us.

" Pregnancy. The worst thing that could happen to any teenage girl. They get fat, they vomit, they have the most weirdest cravings for food and the worst…..mood swings. Not to mention their so emotional that you can't tell if you should give them a hug or not. It's the worst thing you will ever see in your life as a man. Not to mention it gives you the privilege to say 'Thank god I'm not a woman'." Mr. Zemen says. This is interesting." The good about pregnancy is that at one stage, they get extremely horny and, the breasts get bigger." Sweet. " What I'm gonna give you is thee most important thing you must have on you at all times." He comes around giving us a little small remote. " Every two hours and on the hour I want you to press the white square. I'm not going to tell you why but you will find out. Every once in a while you can press the red circle. It works the best when your partner is being…..annoying."

I examine the remote a bit. So, square every two hours and red when annoyance but, what does he mean by this.

" And now, a video on the un-natural beauties of pregnancy." Mr. Z says. With him pressing the spacebar on his computer, the movie starts. Oh my god. I join in with the boys as they scream their heads off.

Sam

…..

My left eye twitches of the picture of the baby at thirty-three weeks. I never want to have a kid. Even though the food cravings are pretty awesome.

" Now, what I am about to give you is crucial for the next two days." Mrs. Villani says. She puts a giant box on the table and the slam of it echos the room, sending chills down my spine. " Say hello to the beauties of being pregnant." She pulls out this fake baby belly strap thing. If my life was a horror movie, this is what just happened. The camera started from a distance and started coming towards my mortified face with 'Dun, dun, dun, dun, AAAAAHHHHHH!' as it came closer.

" This is so not natural." I say under my breath. She goes around giving every girl there 'assigned' baby bellies.

" Now, put it on." She says passing them around. " Under your shirt." She adds. I take the stupid thing from the box. I get up from my seat. I roll up my shirt and put the thing on. I strap it on as if it was like a bra.

" It feels like I'm wearing a giant condom." Anabelle says. I turn my head to her and so does everyone else.

" Girl, it looks like you haven't been near a condom." Olive says. I join in with the girls fit of laughter.

" Now girls, I want to actually act that you are pregnant. The emotions, the pain. Be your partner's worst nightmare. Health class is supposed to let you guys know the consequences of having sex and becoming pregnant." Mrs. Villani says as she walks around the room.

" What are you saying?" Carly asks raising her hand.

" I'm giving you the permission to be the ultimate bitch." Mrs. Villani says with an evil grin plastering over her face. She stands in front of her desk again. Mrs. Villani is officially my favorite teacher ever. She just gave me permission to be the ultimate bitch I was born to be.

" With pleasure." I say smiling. Hehe.

This…..is going to be good.

-0-

Freddie

…

The bell echos the room finally giving me the ultimate permission to leave the room of scarring videos. I take my backpack and shove the little remote in my back pocket. I walk out of the room and make my way to my locker. I grab my books and put them in my backpack. I hear footsteps come up to me and stop. I look up to Sam. I stand and check out Sam.

" Is it my imagination or did you get a tad fatter?" I ask.

" I'm pregnant Freddie! What do you think?" Sam exclaims.

" What? But, we…never did it." I say. I'm so scared and confused that I don't know weather say my death wish or just run away. Sam grins and punches my arm.

" You should have seen your face!" Sam says giggling. " No, Mrs. Villani said we have to act like we are pregnant. So, I want some chocolate covered fries." I start to laugh.

" You think I'm fat!" Sam says with her eyes starting to tear up.

" No, no, your not fat, your pregnant." I say placing my hands on her arms and calming her down.

" So, am I believable?" Sam asks clearing her throat and stopping the water works.

" Yes, you are." My watch beeps announcing three o' clock. Sam starts walking out the door. I take the remote and press the square. What the hell does it do? Anyway. I look at Sam as she starts to complain to Carly about the belly. It looks slightly bigger. Oh wait, that is what it does. Then, what does the red one do?

-0-

Sam

…

" Oh yeah. Right there." I moan. As I sit on Carly's couch with my back against the arm rest. I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

" How much longer do I have to do this?" Freddie whines.

" When I say so. Don't stop!"

" But your feet smell like, I don't know even who to describe them." You sick perverts you thought we were doing something else. Hehe. I don't blame yeah.

" My feet are swollen so, shut up!"

" It's scary how you two are acting." Carly says passing us with her belly enlarged like mine. I look over to Glenn as he occupies him self on the computer.

" Technology over me? Come on!" Carly exclaims.

" Hey guys, I'm back from….Oh my gosh who is the father?" I look up and see Spencer pointing at Carly. Then he notices Freddie and I.

" Huh? De? What?" Spencer then faints landing on the floor. The door suddenly slams open.

" I heard a thud. What's going on? Anyone hurt?" Ms. Benson says running into the room. She looks at Carly standing by the computer with her pregnant belly and then notices Freddie still holding my foot from rubbing it.

" Fredward Benson!" She yells. Hear it comes. Hehe. " How dare you knock up Samantha!" She yells. Haha, wait….Hey!

" Sam!" I exclaim.

" Ms. Benson, it's just a school project. Sam and I have to wear preggo bellies." Carly says and lifts up her shirt to reveal nude colored fabric known as our 'pregnant bellies'.

" I'm up." Spencer says finally standing. He looks around again.

" This is the baby week at school right?" He asks.

" Yeah." I reply.

" I can't believe I just fainted over that." He says chuckling then heading to his room. Ms. Benson then leaves the room through the front door and Carly takes Glenn by the ear dragging him up to her room. Freddie looks at me.

" Aren't you supposed to be you, now…..extremely horny?" Freddie asks smiling. I raise my eyebrow at him. With my foot right in front of his penis. It was a move I had seen in a really bad Will Farrell movie. I kick my foot into his balls. I see his face go into pain. I get off the couch and watch him whimper in pain.

" I'm going to order some chocolate covered fries and lemon milkshake from Penelope's. Want anything?" I say taking the phone. The belly thing kicked me in the gut.

" Ow!" I yell.

" So that is what the red button does." Freddie says walking over to me.

" Ow!" I yell clutching the belly as it kicks again. " Ow! I don't want to be pregnant." I fall on to my knees.

" Come on." He says bending down and helping me up. He brings and sits me down on the couch.

" Now, I know Mrs. Villani gave you permission to be the ultimate bitch but what you just did. Really crossed the line. I don't care if we're fake married but we have to make a line." I groan.

" Ugh, when did you turn into my wife!" I complain.

" Come on now. Kiss me on the cheek."

" In your dreams."

" The dare Sam. Unless you want to be Tyler's slave for a week." He says leaning towards me. I quickly peck my lips at his cheek. He hovers above me. He kisses me on the cheek. _He then starts to plant kisses along my ear and down my neck, sucking on my skin. I start to moan. _

_" Oh don't stop Freddie." I say as he comes to my chest. He continues to kiss down my belly. My eyes start to twitch with the intensity. _

_" Oh Sam, Sam. Sam. Sam!" Freddie says. _

Oh my god. I just had sexual fantasy of Freddie giving me, oral. Freddie's face continues to hover over mine. He smirks.

" You had a sexual fantasy about me." He says smiling.

" No, I didn't." I say lying.

" Oh don't stop Freddie." He asks mocking my voice. He kisses me on the forehead.

" Good night." He says getting up and walking away. " Oh look, nine." He adds as he reaches the door. My belly enlarges some more.

" How!" I exclaim motioning my hands up from down.

-0-

The whole night as I tried to sleep, I felt the belly kick me. It was like it was Freddie's way of communicating with me. I was staring at my ceiling. Some times he would do three kicks in a row. Freddie was definitely having fun with this. I pass my hands over the belly as if it was real. It felt real, so why couldn't be?

" It's mom." I say. " Can you kick me if you hear me?" I add. It kicks. I smile.

" I've never been a mom before but, I've seen my mom to know I never want to be like her. Do you think I'll be a good mom?" It kicks. A tear comes streaming out of my eye. " If I didn't know any better. I would say Freddie can hear me." It doesn't kick back but my phone beeps from my bedside table.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**He did hear u. **

" You nub." I say.

Freddie

…

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**Stop kicking me. **

I smile.


	7. Bonding Moment

Sam

…..

I find my self once again after school, sitting, on Carly's couch. I swear all I do is sit on her couch. Freddie comes up to me and hands me some juice. I see Freddie's eyes go straight to my boobs.

" Why are you looking at my boobs?" I ask. Freddie then looks up to my eyes.

" Um, uh…are you wearing a push up bra?" He asks.

" Yes, yes I am." I reply. " Why? Are they enlarged enough to look like I'm pregnant?" I add taking another sip.

" It's, it's….very convincing." Freddie says.

" Thank you." I say smiling in victory. I look over to the television and see it hit five o' clock.

" Hit me." I say disappointingly. Freddie pulls out the remote and presses it. The belly grows another half an inch. I pass my fingers over the belly.

" God this fake baby is going to be fat." I say with my hand still on the belly.

" I was eight pounds, three ounces when I was born." Freddie says.

" Well, I was six pounds, four ounces. Always have been a skinny baby." Freddie passes his hand over mine and intertwines his fingers with my fingers. It was like the finger version of footsies. My eyes connect with his. The belly kicks.

" Now you know what I feel every single time you do that." I say giggling. Freddie more likely presses the button again cause it kicked again. It was sweet. Just us two.

" You know what we need." I say.

" What?" Freddie asks.

" Headphones, and music." I reply getting up. I take Spencer's old headphones from the counter and come back to the couch.

" I've seen this way too many times in pregnant chick flicks." I say. I put the headphones around the belly and tell Freddie to plug them into his phone.

" What song?" He asks.

" Something catchy but not provocative." I reply.

" Catchy and non-provocative. I got the thing."

_We were drawn from the weeds,_

_We were brave like soldiers,_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight,_

_You were holding me like someone broken,_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now,_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart,_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down,_

_Fall on me,_

_Tell me everything you want me to be,_

_Forever with you,_

_Forever in me,_

_Ever the same_

Freddie and I had some how become intimate with one another just by stroking each other's arms and looking deep into one another's eyes. It was the nightmare I was dreading that would happen between us for this project, but, it felt…..nice. We had some how had moved around on the couch. I was no longer leaning against the armrest, my head laid on Freddie's shoulder. I had taken the headphone off the belly but the song still played in the room.

_We would stand in the wind,_

_We were free like water,_

_Flowing down,_

_Under the warmth of the sun,_

_Now it's cold and we're scared,_

_And we're both been shacked,_

_Yeah, look at us man,_

_This doesn't need to be the end,_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart,_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down,_

_Fall on me,_

_Tell me everything you want me to be,_

_Forever with you,_

_Forever in me,_

_Ever the same_

-0-

Carly

….

" Are you sure your not going to roll over in your sleep? Because if you do the baby will," Glenn says.

" Shut up!" I yell at him as I reach my apartment door.

" And there is no baby! It's a automatic inflatable baby belly illusion! So Shut up!" I add. Glenn starts to sniffle.

" Please don't cry." I beg. He bursts out into tears. Ugh! I step a closer and hug him.

" Can I have some juice." Glenn says between his tears. I swear to god sometimes he's the baby. I let go of him and take my key from my back pocket. I open the door.

" Aaaaawwwwww." I say smiling. I see Sam and Freddie both asleep with a Rob Thomas song playing. Freddie's arm around Sam and Sam's head on his chest.

" That's adorable." Glenn says rubbing my arms as he stands next to me.

" Why don't you do that?" I ask slapping his gut.

" I don't own a Rob Thomas song." Glenn replies. I take his hand and guide him up to my bedroom.

" I have a lot of Rob Thomas." I say as we come close to my room.


	8. Not a robo, not a replica, the real deal

Freddie

…

" God. I'm so fat." Sam complains as we make our way to health class.

" Your not fat, it's baby fat." I say stroking my hand over her belly.

" God your a hopeless romantic."

" I know." I say smiling and I press the red button.

" Ow! I hate when you do that!" Sam exclaims hitting me in the gut as we enter the room. We both take our seats next to each other. I pass my hand over her belly.

" Can you stop touching me like I'm actually holding your child Benson. It's starting to creep me out." Sam says. I bend down and try to kiss the belly. Sam puts her hand in front of my face.

" Not happening Mr. Benson." She says.

" Just let me kiss the fake baby belly once. This could be the last day with the baby belly." I plead. I see Sam look at me in disbelief and roll her eyes. She bites her lip.

" Fine but, don't try any seducing tricks." I bend my head down and kiss her belly.

" No turning Mrs. Benson on Freddie." I hear. I lift my head and see Mr. Zemen. He just stands there.

" How about you men take off the bellies for your wifes." Mr. Z says. I look around with all the other guys. " Stop sitting there idiots and help them." He adds. I turn to Sam who had already rolled up her shirt up to the end of her bra. I examine her back.

" I don't know how to get this off." I say.

" It's like a bra Freddie. Their clips." Sam says holding her shirt.

" How am I supposed to know how to take off a bra." I hear everyone shift in their seats and look at me. With some gasps.

" Virgin." I hear someone say over their breath. Ugh. I take the clasps and unhook them. Mr. Z comes around and takes the belly thing and stabs each and everyone with a pencil.

" That felt good. Now, we're going on a field trip today. Now I know today you have English class before dismissal but today you will be dismissed from our destination. So get your stuff and meet in the main hallway." He says. We all get out of the room and make our way to our locker's getting our books for home. I walk up to Sam who was standing with everyone else.

" You know, it's sort of weird without the baby bump." Sam says.

" Yeah I know, now I can't get an excuse to touch your belly." I say then poking it. Sam yelps.

" I'm ticklish there!" She exclaims slapping me around.

" Come on you guys." Mr. Z says passing us with Mrs. Villani following him in her household 70's outfit. The big skirt, polo shirt and her light brown hair in a high super tight bun. Does she even know it's 2011? Sam follows the class with me behind her. We come out to the bus which we get on and start our field trip. I take a seat next to Sam. She was staring out of the window and the sun was hitting her hair perfectly. Her hair looked like gold. Gold that I want to touch.

Sam

…

I look out the window of the bus as I sit next to Freddie. It felt like he was staring at me but whenever I looked at him, he was occupied with his phone. That's weird. The bus comes to a raging halt causing my head to bump into the seat behind me with Freddie's joining mine.

" You okay?" Freddie asks holding my shoulder.

" Yeah." I reply. Freddie moves my hair to the back of my ear. I glance at Freddie.

" Thanks." I say.

" Come on!" Mr. Z yells. I follow Freddie off the bus. I look up and the hospital before us.

" Oh shit." I hear Freddie say under his breath.

" Shit is right." I say. Freddie turns his head to me and we follow the class into the hospital. I look around the entrance room and see multiple different people. Like woman in different trimesters. Oh dear lord. We then go up a flight of stairs clearly signed over the opening door, 'Birth Rooms'. It was like hell. All I heard is screams and cries. With me on the left side of Freddie, I was seeing a clear view of the rooms. One door was open and I could see a clear view of a woman giving birth.

" Hey Sam, what do you think," Freddie says turning his head to me.

" Freddie!" I exclaim covering my hands over his eyes. He just a great view of giving birth natural style.

" What the?" Freddie says. I bring my lips to his ear.

" Birth. Natural style." I say. I feel his body get the chills. We come to another set of doors. We come to a waiting room and sit down. I release my hands from Freddie's face.

" Thanks for the save." He says.

" Your welcome." I say smiling at him.

" Hello, my name is Doctor Mattea Cole." I hear. I turn my head and see the doctor with her white coat on. A total ginger. The read hair and brown eyes.

" Today I will be telling you about pregnancy and the consequences of teenage pregnancy." Doc Cole says. " Follow me." We get up and follow her into a large room with a giant television screen. We all take seats.

" This is a movie to understand teenage pregnancy." She says. I watch her take a remote and press more likely the play button. I would like to go into detail how the movie went but let's just say the movie went through everything question you can ever answer. Did you know the equivalency of giving birth is shoving a watermelon through your vag and for a guy, is pulling their scrotum over their forehead? Not to mention I had to cover Freddie's eyes once again when a birth scene came up. The movies finally ended and I heard everyone sigh in relief.

" So….any questions?" Doctor Cole asks. I look around the room and nobody raises their hands. Thank god.

" Good, now off to the babies." She adds.

" What do you mean by babies?" Carly asks.

" How can you learn to take care of a baby without a baby silly." The Doc says.

" What?" We all exclaim in unison. I turn my head to Freddie who had the same scared shitless expression as me.

" I'm gonna be a dad!" Gibby yells, fist pumping his hands in the air.

" Gibby!" We all yell back at him.


	9. Mama & Dada

Carly

…

I look over to Glenn as he started to hyperventilate like a crazy person. We get up with the rest of the classmates.

" Are you okay?" I ask. Glenn slams me up against the wall when everyone leaves the room.

" I don't know who to be a father! I don't have a clue! What am I supposed to do?" Glenn says. Oh my gosh. He needs to relax. Like clam down majorly. His hands above my shoulders and our faces a good inch away. I did something I don't normally do. I press my lips to his. I close my eyes to make it sweeter. Glenn begins to kiss back. After a good five seconds I pull back.

" You will be a perfect father." I say lightly looking into his eyes. He lets go of me from the wall.

" I think I needed that." Glenn says.

" Clearly." I say taking his hand. He squeezes it tightly. We run to bit to catch up with everyone else. Sam is slapping Freddie's face constantly telling him to calm down. I over heard their conversation and it was pretty interesting to hear.

" I don't know how to be a father. My dad left us when I was four." Freddie says.

" At least you know who your dad is. My dad knocked my mom up and left town before my mom found out she was even preggo with me. Your thankful enough to know a face." Sam says. I have the story before.

" But still, how would I know what I am doing right?"

" We'll be learning together." Sam says sweetly. I watch her take his hand and my mouth drops. Not going to go all mushy gushy on the relationship my ass. I knew it. I swear I have a sixth sense when it comes these things.

" So I know that many of you guys are curious of what is going on right now. Well, your school takes part in a new thing called baby caring. Where you students like you will take care of a real baby. The baby is put into the program by parents who agree to let their babies be a part of it. So it's legal." Doctor Cole says. At least she gave an answer to what is going on.

" You can take your seats in the waiting room." She adds. Glenn and I take our seats three couples away from Sam and Freddie. Doctor Cole starts talking to Mr. Z and Mrs. Villani who stand a good distance from us.

" I need a Michelle and Ethan Waldorf." Doctor Cole says. Michelle and Ethan get up and follow Doc Cole down the hallway that led us before to the screen room. Nothing happens for a good ten minutes.

Michelle and Ethan never came back but Doctor Cole does.

" Carly and Glenn Rockwell." She says. When she said that it made me feel like I was legit married to Glenn. We get up and follow her down the hallway. We go through the doors and into a baby room. Like the ones you look through a window. Doctor Cole puts down her clip board on the counter and I watch her cross off our names. She motions her finger to follow her. I watch her pick up a baby.

" This is your baby boy that you'll be taking care of for the next two days. Do you choose to name him or keep his original name?" Cole says putting him in my arms. He's so cute and tiny. I poke his nose and he opens his eyes. Their green! Aw!

" What's his original name?" Glenn asks.

" Ryan Brandon." She replies smiling.

" I like it." I say smiling.

" Yeah, I do too." Glenn says rubbing my arm.

" How old is he?" I ask.

" Three weeks. Most parents do this so they don't have to go through the beginnings of taking care of a baby." She says chuckling. Lucky them.

" Follow me." She says. We follow her out to a room where Michelle and Ethan sit holding their baby. " Here is everything you need for the next two days." Doctor Cole says handing us a bag, infant car seat and a portable crib. Glenn takes it and we sit down.

" Hey there." I say smiling holding little Ryan. Glenn asks to hold him and I let him. Glenn looked like a natural holding him.

Sam

…..

One by one I watch everyone go down the hall and disappear. Where the hell are they going? It's like a horror movie minus the blood. It's officially freaking me out. Freddie and I sit alone in the waiting room with only Semen and 70's mother talking to one another. My leg starts to shake.

" Why is your leg shaking?" Freddie asks.

" When I'm nervous my leg shakes violently." I reply.

" Well now your making me nervous."

" Sam and Freddie Benson." Doctor Cole says. We both get up and follow her down the hall, through the doors and into a baby room. She puts the clipboard down on a counter and I watch her cross off our names. She then motions her point finger to follow us. We stop and she picks up a baby.

" This is your baby girl you will be taking care of for the next two days. Do you choose to name her or to keep her original name?" She asks putting her in my arms.

" We're naming her Kiley Charlotte." I say. I stroke Kiley's dark brown hair with my knuckles.

" How old is she?" Freddie asks.

" She is three weeks old." Doc replies. We then follow her out of the room and into this room where everyone else sits with their babies. Doc Cole gives us some things and walks out with Mr. Z and Mrs. Villani walking in.

" Time to go home you guys." Mr. Zemen said nicely. I think it's the first time he has ever said something in a nice tone.

" Lets put her in the car seat." I say.

" Yeah." Freddie says. He puts the car seat on my chair as I get up holding Kiley close to me. I lie Kiley in the seat and she squirms a bit. She opens her eyes for the first time. Their hazel. I smile.

" Do you want my mom to pick us up?" Freddie asks.

" I think it's a smart move." I reply buckling the straps on to Kiley. I over hear Freddie talk to mom with the whole, 'we have to take care of a baby but don't worry Sam didn't actually have the kid'. It cracked me up a bit.

" My mom is going to be here in ten minutes." Freddie says.

" Okay." I say picking up the car seat.

" Let's go outside and wait for my mom." Freddie says putting his hand on arm. We walk out of the room and make our way out of the hospital.


	10. Baby Kisses

Freddie

….

" Well I think it's perfect that the school is making you two take care of a baby for two days. It's a good way to learn responsibilities." My mom says as drives us home.

" Yeah we know." Sam and I say in unison. I turn my head to Sam from the passenger seat and she glances up at me.

" And here we are." Mom then says, stopping in front of Bushwell. I get out, grabbing everything with Sam getting Kiley out of the car. We all come up to my apartment. My mom holds baby Kiley as I make up the portable crib. Sam was unpacking everything from the two bags, sitting on the couch.

" I swear they gave us diapers to last two weeks." Sam says pulling them out.

" I see." I say. Sam's phone beeps.

" Dang it." Sam says.

" What?" I ask.

" My mom just reminded me if I am going to be staying with you for the night that I should grab some clothes."

" Your mom now texts? And cares?"

" It's bonus points when it comes to the therapy sessions." I watch Sam grab her backpack.

" Be back." She bends down to my height and kisses me on the cheek. She then gets up and walks out of the door. I hear my mom mutter under her voice. I finish the crib.

" So…." My mom says handing me Kiley. I sit on the couch and lie Kiley on my leg as they are bended with my feet on the coffee table.

" Yea." I say back.

" What's the deal between you and Sam?" She asks as she sits down next to me on the couch.

" Nothing really." I say. Kiley giggles as I play around with her.

" Are you becoming, you know….more than partners?" I turn my head to her.

" No we're not. We're just, trying to get along. For the sack of Kiley." I made it sound like Sam and I are a divorced couple and we're trying to work things out for the sack of our child. Well, more like our fake child.

" Anything has happened between you two."

" Nothing as happened. Maybe I might feel closer to her but, nothing has happened." I say reassuring my mom.

" So no funny business as I go out tonight for a meeting with my boss." Funny business in my mom's world is code for unsafe sex.

" No funny business."

" No attempting funny business."

" No attempting funny business." I say.

" I'm back." Sam says coming in and closing the door behind her. " You would imagine the trouble I had to decide between thong or boyfriend cut underwear." Sam adds. My mom and I look at her.

" I'm joking! You Bensons suck at humor." Sam says making her way to my room.

" No funny business." My mom says getting up.

" No funny business." I repeat. I hear the door close.

" So," Sam says entering the room. " Did you know that Kiley has Hazel eyes?"

" Yeah, I saw that when she was giggling." I say.

" I know, it's cute. So….what we doing tonight?"

" Well, I can order chinese and I have a english paper I have to do."

" Okay." Sam picks up baby Kiley from my lap and holds Kiley close to her. " I'll take care of Kiley." I watch her hold Kiley like Sam was a mother her whole entire life. She looked so natural holding her.

" What are you staring at?" Sam asks.

" Nothing. Maybe your beauty." I reply. Sam's cheeks turn crimson and she smiles. I watch her make her way into the kitchen.

Sam

…..

" I find it amazing that she's been sleeping for three hours." I say taking another bite of my sesame chicken. I look over to the crib again.

" I know." Freddie says smiling. I move my feet around where they are above Freddie's lap. I lean against the arm rest.

" I have to admit I scared at the thought of taking care of a baby but, I think I'll survive." I say.

" That's what I want to hear, a positive attitude."

" You're such a suck up."

" How am I a suck up?"

" No funny business while I'm gone? No funny business." I say mocking Freddie's voice and his mom's.

" You heard us?"

" I'm Sam Puckett. I hear everything."

" Samantha Benson." Freddie says correcting me. I put the carton down on the coffee table.

" Please don't say out loud." I say.

" Samantha Georgina Benson. Samantha Georgina Benson. Let's hear it again," I position my hands over shoulder ready to give him a vulcan squeeze.

" Don't make me vulcan squeeze you to sleep." I say in an evil voice.

" I stop." Freddie says. I let go of him. I then to start hear the beginnings of Kiley starting to wake up and cry.

" I'll do it." Freddie says trying to get up.

" I got it." I say getting up before him.

" Come on." I say picking Kiley out of the crib. I hold her against me and lie her head on my shoulder. I hold the back of her neck to keep her sturdy.

" Has she had anything to eat?" I ask turning to Freddie.

" No." He replies.

" I'm guessing she's hungry so pull out some baby food for her." I watch Freddie get up and disappear into the kitchen. Freddie comes back with the baby food and I feed her on the couch

" You know, you seem, natural with her." Freddie says taking a seat next to me. I couldn't tell if he was flirting or not.

" Well, thank you." I say. After feeding and burping Kiley, I occupied my self with her as Freddie began working on his English paper. We were both in his room and it seemed too good to be true.

-0-

Freddie

…..

I finish typing up my english paper and hit save. I look up at the time on my computer. Midnight. I turn my seat around to my bed. There laid Sam, in her pajamas, facing baby Kiley. It was too perfect that it made me smile. Sam's hair was all over her face and her hand laid on top of Kiley's chest. I get up out of my seat. I walk over silently to the bed and kiss Kiley's little forehead. Then I move Sam's hair behind her ear. I rub my thumb against her cheek. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. I get in bed lie down next to Sam. I turn my head to her and think of my next move. I shift closer to her. I'm going into unmarked territory doing this, but, yeah. I turn my body to her and then wrap my arm around her waist. She shifts a bit and then I feel her hand on top of mine.

" Freddie?" I hear her ask in a sleepy voice.

" Yeah?" I ask in a low voice. I'm becoming scared by the seconds.

" Good night." She says. I smile.

" Good night to you too." I say and kiss her lightly on the cheek. I start to close my eyes.

I could feel my ring against her's.


	11. Shakespeare Hating Baby

Sam

….

" Freddie." I say lightly poking him with my foot.

" Freddie." I repeat poking him on his chest. This is really hard to do when you having a hungry baby in your arms. I really but,

" I think I've dropped my towel exposing my self naked." I say in an innocent voice.

" What? Where?" He exclaims sitting up. I laugh. " Oo, your dressed." He adds.

" No duh. Feed and change Kiley. I need to take a shower." I say. Freddie gets out of bed and takes Kiley from my arms.

" Hello there." He says in a happy voice as he picks her up. I stand by the bathroom door and watch him play around with Kiley. Like make her fly and make her punch him in the nose. Kiley giggles the whole time. I can't help of smiling. Freddie said to me when we found out when we were taking care of a baby that he didn't know how to be a father but, he's doing one good job of being one. I disappear into the bathroom.

-0-

" And she is in." Freddie says.

" Good." I say back. Freddie and I stand by my locker in school with Kiley in her baby pouch.

" So if I am correct, today is our last day of the health assignment, right?" I ask.

" Not really. Tomorrow is our last day of the assignment. Tomorrow we have to take Kiley back." Freddie replies.

" Yeah I know. Two days." Freddie pokes Kiley's nose.

" You know, I heard somewhere if a person is poked on the nose as a baby, they grow up to be nosaphobic." I say.

" Nosaphobic? You made that up." Freddie says.

" You never know, I don't like people poking my nose."

" That's because you weren't loved as a child." I punch Freddie in the arm.

" Ow!" He exclaims.

" You had that coming." I say. Kiley giggles. " And Kiley approves."

" Hey Sam, Freddie." Carly says. Carly has her little baby boy in his pouch.

" How is….." I say.

" Ryan." Glenn says popping up behind her.

" Ryan." I say. The bell then rings and we all go our separate ways to our classes.

I had Kiley with me all day. I liked it a lot. Kiley slept, ate and cried whenever Ms. Briggs tried to discuss Shakespeare. It was hilarious. So Ms. Briggs had to change her class lesson for today. At lunch Freddie insisted that should take baby duty but I told him that there was no way. Kiley is too adorable. Health class then arrived and I went to the room. I sit on my desk.

" Can I hold her now?" Freddie asks nicely as he stands in front of me.

" Okay fine." I say standing. "Just help me get her out of the pouch." Freddie puts his backpack down and starts to help me. He fumbles with the hooks and straps. I hold on to Kiley's little body.

" Here you go." I say handing her to Freddie.

" Thanks." He says. I then hear a one person clap. Freddie turns around and Zemen stands by his desk clapping.

" Now that is true parenting." Mr. Z says addressing Freddie and I. I take my seat and look over to Freddie has he holds Kiley. Kiley slams her hands on the desk and I giggle.

" As you all know, this is your last day with your babies. I know some people have got emotionally attached to their baby. It's okay. This course is supposed to let you know what it feels like to have a baby along with what the future is like. I know it seems scary to grow up and have a job with a family. Health class is not only about the health of your self but the lessons you have to learn as you get older." Mr. Zemen says. Aaww, for the first time he actually said something inspirational. " But you guys are delinquents so wouldn't understand what I just said." And there it is. The bell rings and we all head out.

Freddie

…

" You haven't poked her nose all day." Sam says sitting on my bed. I side on the other side of my bed with my head against the selves. She cocks her eyebrow at me. I hold on to Kiley.

" It's no biggy." I say. Sam looks at me in disbelief. Her blue eyes dart at me. I start to crack under pressure.

" Okay, okay!" I say. " There is a phobia of people touching one's face. You happy?" Sam snickers and takes Kiley, placing her in the crib.

" I told you." Sam says. " I told you. I told you!" She adds slapping my arms.

" For once I was right and you were wrong! Admit it!" She says laughing, taking a seat next to me.

" I will never admit it." I say. I'm totally joking with her. She knew I was joking but made it a total play fist fight. Sam tried to pin me down but I pushed her off and pinned her down to the bed but Sam likes dominance. I let her push me off of her and we both kneel on the bed. Sam's hair had gotten all over her face, so I pushed it back as my right hand holds her hip. I then feel her hand on top of mine as I put the last strand of hair behind her ear.

" What?" I ask hesitatingly. Sam looked innocent but her eyes were starring straight at my lips. Dare I say something? Sam hesitates but then leans in slowly. I close my eyes and feel her breathe against my lips. I stand still as a statue then I feel her lips against mine. My hand roams to her back and I pull her closer to me as I kiss her back. Her arms snake around my neck and her hands grip the back of head, sort of pulling my hair. My other hand cups her face as we proceed to make out with Kiley in the crib. We pull apart for a second for us to breathe. Sam and I both have heavy breaths.

" Freddie," Sam says. " I have an urge that needs to be tamed." I look at her questionably in the eyes but I don't say anything and kiss her again. Sam lowers on to the bed with me kneeling over her. I start to unbutton her silver shirt. My hand glides down her chest causing Sam to pant.

" Don't play with me." She says. I pull off her shirt and then I pull her up to my face with my hand on her hip. I move her hair to the side and kiss down her neck, moving her tank-top strap and bra strap. Sam began to gasp and make high pitched sounds with her clawing my shoulder. I suck on her skin leaving love bites.

" Freddie Benson!" My mom yells then opening the door. Sam grabs my face.

" And that is the proper way to suck snake venom out of a person's snake wound." Sam says looking into my eyes. She fixes her straps and turns to my mom. She gets off the bed and takes Kiley. She walks out of the room and stops at my mom.

" Freddie will make a great snake tamer." Sam says and then walking out.

" Explain." My mom says putting her hands on her hips.

" She got bite by a snake." I say to make it sound possible. My mom raises her eye brow at me.

" Go take a cold shower." I say.

" Defiantly." My mom says. I get off my bed and head to the bathroom.


	12. Having to Let Go

Sam

…..

It's like the worst feeling in the whole entire world. It's that feeling that after you've become close with something and then you simply have to…..let it go. It's a feeling I would only have to feel once in my life. It's hard.

Really hard.

I hold Kiley close to me as we all sit again in the hospital. Freddie rubs my arm. It's hard on him as well. No one can let go of a child.

" Can I hold her?" Freddie asks lightly. He knows that this is hard on me. It's not like me at all to become like this but I had become attached to Kiley.

" Yeah." I say simply. Freddie wedges his hands through my arms and picks up Kiley lightly from my arms.

Freddie

…

I've never been a father. Well, I'm more likely going to become one when I'm older but, now I know the feeling my father felt when he left me and my mom. It's a feeling I never want to feel. I hold Kiley close to me and she opens her eyes like she always does. Showing off her hazel eyes. She makes a small giggle that makes me laugh. I poke her nose and she smiles. I kiss her on the forehead.

" Okay kids," Mr. Zemen says. "Time to give back the babies."

" Can I hold her Freddie?" Sam asks. I turn my head to her. She had sadness written on her face.

" Sure." I say trying to smile. She takes Kiley from my arms.

That is the last time I ever held her and I hold that with me.

Carly

….

When I think of Glenn. I think of this overprotective guy that doesn't take the time of day to chill. Glenn is like your average guy with issues. One thing about Glenn that I've learned about is that, he's completely sensitive and wants to help people. Which is adorable and can't help of loving. He wants to make you feel safe with the world. So I love how he holds me at night when we look down over Ryan in his crib or how he strokes my hair but making sure not to touch my forehead. I hold Ryan close to me as Glenn has his arm around my shoulder.

" Okay kids," Mr. Z says. " Time to give back the babies." Glenn's hand grips my arm. Glenn and I get up out of our seats like everybody else. Doctor Cole leads us to the projection room where a group of couples stand.

" Carly, Glenn. This is Mr. and Mrs. Ward. The parents of Ryan." Doctor Cole says as we stand in front of them. Ryan his most of his dad's looks. The light brown hair. The green eyes from his mom as her chestnut color wavy hair flows down.

" Hi." Mrs. Ward says. " Can I have Ryan." She adds.

" Yeah." I reply and hand Ryan to her. She looks down at his face.

" Thank you. He must had enjoyed you two." She says. I nod and so does Glenn. Mr. and Mrs. Ward walk out of the room. I look over to Glenn.

" I'm okay." He says smiling. I smile. I walk out of the room grabbing my bag from my seat.

" Carly." I turn around and Glenn stands there with his hands in his pockets. " I know we were just partners for this health assignment and we really never knew each other before this, but, would you like to go on a date with me?" I look down to the ground and then look back at his lovable face. " Cause I would really like to know you more." He adds.

" I would love to." I say coming up to him.

" Great, because my grandma owns a restaurant and her lasagna is to die for." He says.

" I'm looking forward to it." I pass my fingers through his and grip is hand. He squeezes back and smiles. We walk out of the hospital hand and hand.

Giggling.

Sam

…..

" Sam, Freddie." Doctor Cole says guiding us to some couple. " This is Mr. and Mrs. Godridge." Mr. Godridge shakes Freddie's hand. Mrs. Godridge's black hair in a loose ponytail as she wears a white blouse and skinny khakis. Mr. Godridge has light brown hair that is gelled back with his black glasses on. He wears a blue polo and black jeans.

" How's little Sammie?" Mrs. Godridge says.

" Sammie?" I ask.

" Her name is Samantha Elena." She says.

" My name is Samantha." I say.

" I could tell." She says smiling. She takes Samantha from my arms.

" She's very beautiful." Freddie comments.

" I know." Mr. Godridge says then kissing Mrs. Godridge on the cheek.

" I was talking about Sammie." Freddie says.

" I know but she has her mother's looks." Mr. Godridge says.

" Thank you, for taking care of her." Mrs. Godridge says.

" It was a pleasure." I say.

" Come on Leslie." Mr. Godridge says putting his hand on her back and guiding out of the room.

" I can tell she was treated well Mark." Leslie says.

" Me too." I watch his arm go around her waist as the exist the door. I then look over to Freddie. I scan him.

" See you at school." I say and leave him there in the room.


	13. Endless Love

Freddie

….

I walk into school. It felt like it had changed. I turn the corner and Sam stands by her locker. She laughs at whatever Carly says as I pass them. I love when she smiles. I go to my locker and open it. I turn my head back to Sam as she stands clearer in the hallway. I watch her talk to Wendy. I remember yesterday. She said 'See ya' and left me. Just like that. It was like she ripped out my heart. I grown more in love with her.

_I kneel over Sam with her pregnant belly. I look deep into her eyes and kiss her sweetly on the forehead. _

_Sam's head placed on my shoulder as the Rob Thomas song still played and lingered the room. Her head had then nuzzled into my chest. I put my arm around her shoulder to make the moment feel nicer. I close my eyes with the sweet tune drifting me into sleep._

_Sam looked innocent but her eyes were starring straight at my lips. Sam hesitates but then leans in slowly. I close my eyes and feel her breathe against my lips. I stand still as a statue then I feel her lips against mine. We were kissing. It felt nice, and right. Our lips in sync with one another's. It is slow and passionate, holding on to the seconds as it lasts. _

This is when I realized I'm completely in love with Sam and that I felt closer with her more then I ever did before. The bell rings and everyone leaves except for Sam. She stands there. I think she was waiting for me. I close my locker and walk up to her.

" Hey." Sam says.

" Hey." I say.

" You know today in health their gonna ask for our rings back."

" Yeah, no more excuses for why I can't touch your belly."

" No more excuses why you can't call me wifey or me call you hubby."

" Yeah." A silence appears. We look away from each other for a second.

" I'm sorry." Sam says sweetly. I look at her. " For leaving you there by your self."

" It's okay." I say. " I'm just gonna miss touching that belly and snuggling with you in my bed."

" I'm gonna miss it too Benson." Sam says smiling. I made everything else feel alright. Sam hesitated again and then quickly kissed me on the cheek. I look into her eyes and pass my hand over the side of her face tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Just kiss me on the lips." I say quickly. I close my eyes and feel Sam's lips on mine. I cup her face and kiss her back. I pull her into me as we slip in tongue. I feel Sam tug on the sides of my jacket. Our heads keep on moving as we try to find a better position for us. Sam's hand glides up my chest and she holds the back of my neck. My hand holds her waist. I suck on her bottom lip and she gasps. We slowly come to the end of our multiple kisses. We press our foreheads together.

I smile and so does Sam. She rubs my forehead with her arms still around my neck.

" I don't think we'll need excuses." She says.

" There is no need for excuses." I say. We take on step away from each other and I take her hand. I bend down on one knee and pull off the rings.

" Have I ever mentioned your such a hopeless romantic?" Sam asks.

" This would be the second time." I reply.


End file.
